Earn it
by Kikiyo Hatake
Summary: When Carlos is lacking info on the Brotherhood Boston demotes him. Carlos has to earn back his position and he will in the best way possible. Male!BossxCarlos *WARNING: Yaoi. Don't like, don't read*
1. Chapter 1

**I had this poll on my profile for a yaoi saints row pairing. You all may have thought that my MattxO.C pairing was the surprise pairing, but no... It's this one.**

* * *

"You sure you don't wanna go to TeeNaay?"

"Yeah Boss, I'm sure."

Johnny had invited Boston to the house that he and Aisha shared... Well, they used to share it. That changed when she died. He called Boston over so he could try and see if the vodka loving red head could give him the kick he needed to go back to shooting cops. He went upstairs for a short while before coming back down with a bueque of flowers.

"I'm goin' to Aisha's grave for a while."

With that said he opened the door to leave. He was surprised to find Carlos Mendoza at the door, getting ready to ring the door bell.

"Hey Johnny. The Boss is here right?"

"Yeah. Make yourself at home, I'll be back."

"You're going to Aisha's grave?"

"Yeah, why?"

Carlos handed him a red rose.

"Will lay give this to her for me? I'd do it, but I need to talk to the Boss about something."

Johnny took the red rose and nodded before driving off to the cemetery. Carlos walked into the house, locking the door behind him. He stared at the red headed leader of the Saints before walking over to sit with him. Well, he didn't sit with him. He sat on him. He sat on Bostons lap before kissing his lips. Boston smirked when the kiss ended.

"Good to see you too Carlos."

Carlos chuckled and gave Boston a peck on the lips. Carlos got off of Bostons lap and sat on the seat next to him. For a while there was nothing but silence between them. Not even the sound of them breathing was heard. What was heard, was the sound of their hearts beating for eachother. They kept their relationship a secret, upon Bostons request. Why? Because he was scared. That's right. The usually fearless leader of the 3rd street Saints was afraid. Most of the citizians of Stilwater weren't exactly kind to homosexuals.

At first he thought it would be no big deal, he could take whatever the hateful people of Stilwater would throw at him. Until one day he saw the channel 6 news. A man was beaten to death. The report he did it because the man he beat was gay. That day, we wasn't scared for his own safety. He was scared for Carlos'. He himself could take a good punch but he'd never forgive himself if someone even layed a finger on his lover. When he told Carlos about wanting the relationship to be a secret, Carlos took it the wrong way and thought he was ashamed of him. When Boston explained himself, he understood and hesitantly agreed on their now secret love. Right now, the only person who knew they were lovers was Johnny. Johnny didn't really care about their relationship.

"You got your thing, I got mine."

Those were his words.

Boston looked at the man he loved and remembered the first time they met. Boston fell for him as soon as he looked into his chocolate brown eyes. At first he thought it was just a crush and waited for it to pass, but as time passed he had the chance to hang out with him and get to know the real Carlos Mendoza. He didn't do anything when he finally realized he loved him. He didn't know if Carlos was straight or not. He sighed, remembering the day Carlos said he loved him back. He's never been so shocked or happy.

"So you told Johnny you wanted to talk. You got something on the Brotherhood?"

"Not really. I-"

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Look, I tried everything I could. What was I supposed to do?"

"You're givin' me the same shit you gave me before I poisoned Maero's ink. I told you once, I'll tell you again. TRY HARDER."

Carlos flinched at his tone.

"There has to be something you got. And the fact that they like drugs and tattoos don't count."

"Then I got nothin'."

"What a shock."

Bostons voice dripped with sarcasm. Carlos let his gaze fall to the ground. Boston sighed. He could never stand it when his boyfriend did that. Boston always wonders if he does it because of his low self esteem or to get him to go easy on his ass.

"Carlos, you know I love you but I can't keep waitin' to hit the Brotherhood like this. I can't just fuck with them out of no where."

"You did that before."

"I know. And what happened? The Brotherhood captured you, tied you to the back of a truck and dragged you around the streets. Thank God I was able to get you to a hospital before you bled out."

"Boston-"

"Boston nothing. Look, I know you're trying hard but it isn't enough. We already got rid of the Ronin and the sons of Samedi. We need to hit these Brotherhood assholes and hit them hard. And you ain't helping."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I want you give up your job as one of my lieutanants."

Carlos stood up and started down at Boston, a look of disbelief in his eyes.

"You're demoting me!?"

"Yeah, I am."

Carlos couldn't believe what he was hearing. He worked hard on getting what he could. He worked hard on everything he did for the Saints and Boston was demoting him from lieutenant to grunt.

Boston stood up and headed to the kitchen, Carlos following.

"C'mon man, give me another shot. I'll get something on the Brotherhood, I promise!"

Boston scoffed.

"I haven't heard that one before."

"One more chance, Boston! That's all I need."

Boston grabbed a beer from the fridge and drank some of it before talking to Carlos again.

"No. If you want your position back, you have to earn it. Until then, you're gonna be at the bottom. Like your brother used to be."

Boston leaned against the kitchen table and downed the rest of the beer. Carlos' heart sank at the mention of his dead brother. Carlos looked into Bostons eyes and gave a sly grin. He fell to his knees in front of his lover.

"C-Carlos what hell are you doin'?"

Carlos started unbottoning Bostons jeans.

"Earning back my position."

* * *

**Yeah, this is gonna be a two-shot... See you next chapter.**

**Love, Ki-sama**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope this was worth the wait. Sorry if it sucks. R&R**

* * *

Boston was surprised. He never expected Carlos to do something like this. When Carlos pulled out his boyfriends cock he wrapped his fingers around it, making Boston flinch. Carlos decided to start off with a simple handjob, and later give the Boss something he knows he'll love.

_**Meanwhile, at the cemetery**_

Johnny was sitting in front of Aisha's grave, saying how much he missed her. He told her about what happened with Shogo, who he mentioned was not buried far from her.

He said he loved her before heading toward his car. He started it up and headed for home, but when his house came into view he stopped the car.

"Why do I feel like I shouldn't come home yet? I feel like if I go in, I'm gonna see something I ain't gonna like."

Johnny drove off, listening to his gut. Last time he didn't was a day he left Pierce and his date alone and he found them fucking on his couch. He gave a small laugh and shook his head.

"Let's hope Boston and Carlos ain't 'getting closer'."

_**Back at the house**_

"Ah fuck!" Boston moaned.

He was still leaning against the table and Carlos was still on his knees. He was giving Boston a blow job, taking almost all nine inches of him in his mouth. As his head bobbed back and forth Boston thrust his hips, forcing Carlos to deep throat him.

"Oh god your incredible."

Bostons moans were getting loader and he was getting closer to his climax. Carlos took Bostons cock out of his mouth, earning an almost pleading look from him. Carlos gave the hard phallus a long lick from the base to the head, loving the taste of the precum that dripped down. Boston threw his head back and moaned once more. Carlos was enjoying every second of this. The powerful, badass, phsycotic leader of the third street Saints was in front of Carlos and he was ready to do anything for more. Carlos slyly grinned. He loved the thought of Boston begging him for more, not that he wasn't already. He started sucking on the tip of Bostons cock before running his tongue along the weeping slit. He put the whole thing back in his mouth and continued sucking him off. Carlos was getting hard himself from hearing his boyfriends moans. He took out his own cock and started jerking off.

Boston couldn't take it anymore. He felt the heat pool in his stomache. He was about to cum, and they both knew it. Boston used all the strength he had to force Carlos to stop. Carlos looked up at Boston.

"You don't want me to keep going?"

Seduction was laced in his tone as he gently jerked Boston and himself off. Boston gulped.

"Get up."

Carlos did as he was told and ended up getting pushed onto the table.

"Boston, what are you- Oooh."

Boston had his hands on Carlos' hips to keep them in place as he sucked him off as well. Though it was more difficult for him, Boston took all of Carlos' cock into his mouth, deep throating him. As soon as the tip of Carlos' dick touched Bostons throat he came, screaming Bostons name. Boston caught all of Carlos' cum and happily swallowed it. Carlos' cum was the only thing he loved to drink more than vodka.

He looked Carlos in the eye and smirked.

"Looks like you can't handle as much as I can."

Carlos glared up at his boyfriend, too weak from his climax to do anything more.

Boston grabbed his wrist and helped him stand up. Carlos had a little bit of difficulty standing at first but manage to stand on his own two feet without Boston's help. Carlos wrapped his arms around Bostons neck and kissed him lovingly and lustfully at the same time. He could taste himself in the leaders mouth along with vodka, but with Boston the vodka taste was normal. Boston wrapped his arms around Carlos' waist and kissed back. Carlos moaned as Boston nibbled on his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Carlos let him in and the tongue war for dominence started. As their tongues fought, Carlos slid his hands around Bostons torso. He felt Bostons abs and expected to feel some of his scars from the boat explosion. They weren't there anymore. Carlos pulled away from the kiss to have Boston attack his neck with sloppy kisses.

"B-Boston, what happened to your scars."

"I just went to image as designed to get rid of them."

Boston sucked Carlos' neck, causing him to moan.

"Mmmm. They can do that?"

"What they can do would surprise you. But what I can do, will make you scream my name."

Boston grabbed Carlos' dick, using his thumb to message the head before pumping the phallus. Carlos gave a louder moan. Boston picked up the ex lieutenant bridal style.

"You and me are going upstairs."

Carlos nodded, giving Bostons neck the same treatment he gave him earlier. Boston walked up stairs, excited to have some fun with the Mendoza.

* * *

**One more chapter after this... I can't do one shots for shit -.- Anyway, sorry for the long wait and for the spelling errors, if there are any. By the way, I have this poll on my profile about my other Saints row stories and I was hoping you guys could vote on it for me.**


End file.
